Larxene
"More pain for you means more fun for me!" '' - Larxene '''Larxene', the Savage Nymph (非情の妖姫 Hijō no Yōki, lit. Callous Vixen), is Rank XII within Organization XIII. Larxene is the group's only female member, and also has a very sadistic nature. She controls lightning, and uses it to thrash opponents with rapid attacks while also attacking them with her weapons: electrified throwing knives. She is one of the members stationed at Castle Oblivion during Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and is part of an internal struggle between the senior and rookie members. Larxene also appears as a playable character in the non-canonical Mission Mode of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and is the first playable female character in the series. Main Allies: Main Enemies: Appearance Larxene wears the normal Organization black coat and gloves, but her black boots are more feminine, with high heels. Her blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into a distinctive antennae-like appearance. Larxene's eyes are a vivid green and she is very slim with an hourglass figure that sets her apart from the other members, due to her gender, though her petite appearance belies her true strength. In her entry in Jiminy's Journal in Kingdom Hearts II, Larxene looks slightly different, as her hair is lighter, almost white, and she seems to be wearing lipstick. Personality "The heart is a mysterious thing, Axel." - Larxene in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Although Larxene is normally smiling, she can be undoubtedly cold, ruthless, and uncaring, and appears to love nothing more than to bring other people down. Described the most as a domineering woman of strong personality, who does not ask but tells, she has sharp wit and sardonic remarks ready to spite others. Her jokes tend to be more ill-humored as well, enabling anyone to successfully get irritated, and sometimes if pushed far enough, yell or charge at her in anger, a reaction which she seems to find humorous. In the Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories manga, Larxene was seen reading a book about the infamous French writer Marquis De Sade, the namesake of sadism, which is clearly related to her sadistic nature. Along with the callousness, however, she oddly displays childish and playful behavior, laughing and giggling excessively. She, although recognizable with her overall behavior, also appears to have a flirtatious attitude towards Axel compared to others, with reasons for doing so not addressed. Laid back and almost passive to those she likes (or refers to as good company), Larxene expresses herself in a dramatized manner, constantly making outrageous expressions and hand movements. She taunts Vexen incessantly after he is threatened with charges of treason and incompetence from Marluxia (though that could be connected to her personal dislike of the man), and toys with Sora before fighting him the first time. When she drops her facade, she smiles and attacks him, sending him flying with a powerful kick and informs him that she is a "bad guy", mocking his failure to remember Naminé. After she discovers Axel's unexpected betrayal and sees that Marluxia's and her plans have fallen apart, while affected negatively and almost seemingly disappointed when speaking of it, her friendly manner vanishes and she attacks Sora in a rage. Nevertheless, surprisingly in death, she sounds out a cry of what appears as sadness as she is fading. In one of the Kingdom Hearts novels that correlate with the series, she meets Marluxia for the first time and has just joined the Organization as the sole female. Being that she was the newest recruit, she asks him what the Organization's goal, and Marluxia repeated to her what Xemnas once told him: so that they were here to regain back their hearts. She had gone silent in thought at the answer, before saying that a heart was not really necessary. She felt having one was painful, and she was fine with the way things are now, perhaps implying that she was hurt emotionally for most of her original self's life, and that lacking a heart keeps the pain at bay. Relationships Marluxia Axel Sora Namine Caster/Medea Arukenimon Arachne Raynare Master Cyclonis Junkrat Roadhog Saber Samus Aran Kiritsugu Emiya Beelzeboss Freed Sellzen Rascal (Glitter Force) Nagito Komaeda Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon TBA LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) When the Organization fell apart, Larxene joined up with fellow members Axel and Marluxia. During this time she rescued General Grievous after his fight with Obi-Wan. She later joined the HailFire Empire and married its leader Jonathan, who was the Phantom at the time. She later divorced him. Currently, along side Jonathan, her new lover, General Grievous, and the rest of Organization XIII, Larxene is helping the Angels of Disney in their quest to defeat Galvatron. Gallery Larxene_full_view.jpg larxene.PNG larxene oh really.PNG larxene small.JPG larxene with blades.JPG Larxenedeath.png|Larxene's death Saber_VS_Larxene.png Larxene Raynare and Cyclonis.png|"Larxene Raynare and Master Cyclonis" Larxene Junkrat and Roadhog.png|"Larxene Junkrat and Roadhog" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Organization XIII Category:Magic Users Category:Blondes Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Sexy characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Robosexuals Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Elementals Category:Partial Human Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:Founding members of the Hailfire Empire Category:Teleporters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Amazons Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Sadists Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Hell Councils Category:Tragic Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Jerks Category:Tricksters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Sociopaths